nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character and fill out this form: '''Name: ' Rank: ' '''Appearance: ' 'Personality: ' 'History: ' '''Family: *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Cats posted without a section heading will be deleted off the page. Thank you! Leave your cats below here Lucario ✔ Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Lucario is a sleek sliver-like tom cat with little blue tins in his fur, along with sapphire blue eyes and a slender tail. Personality: Lucario is a cunning, intimidating, and somewhat vain tom who is always seeking for attention and trouble. He is also a troublemaker. History: Clanborn, but escaped to discover kittypet life and soon adapted to it being sheltered by kind twolegs. Family: N/A. Extras: N/A. --Blue's Lucario (talk) 20:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Approved! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 23:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Ivyflower ✔ Rank: queen Appearance: Light grey pelt with white on her tail and paws. she got a grey mask over her face, and her eyes are sea-blue. Personality: Always very kind to her kit. Independant but kind of weak. Ivyflower is a optimist, when she is a kit everyone thought she will dead of Greencough but she survived. History: Clanborn. Ivyflower had a kit with a loner, and pretends her best friend Jayfeather is the father. When she was 4 moon she got Greencough, and close to death (but survived.), although she got really weak after that. Family:Dawnkit(kit) Approved! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 23:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Pebblekit ✔ Rank:kit Appearance: he look exactly like her mother, Ivyflower, but smaller. Personality: Kind and warm. Really shy in front of strangers, but turns out to be funny, curious, and he is a optimist, too. History: Was actually a kit of a loner, but Dawnkit have no idea about the truth. He always thought that Jayfeather is his father. Family:Ivyfeather(mother), Jayfeather (thought to be father). Approved! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 23:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Jayfeather ✔ Rank: warrior Appearance: Dark grey pelt with lighter grey stripes. He had dark brown eyes Personality:Brave, will do anything for his clan, intelligent and fast thinking, when he is angrey he becomes a bit cold and annoying. Jayfeather is a really good fighter. History:Clanborn. Ivyflower's best friend, only one who knows about the relationship between the loner and Ivyflower. He pretends to be her mate and Dawnkit's father. Family: N/A All three belong to EnderCursty (talk) 21:37, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 21:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Izakugo (Also referred to as Iza) ✔ '''Rank: Rogue/on-off kittypet Appearance: Fairly lithe tom with dusky brown fur and eyes the colour of drying blood. Personality:Iza is composed of a vast amount of masks, but usually primarily presents an acerbically friendly exterior to anyone who tries to make contact with him. When his main mask is put up, he resembles an exceptionally loyal, acerbic, kuudere cat who is incredibly determined to complete anything he's decided he'll do. When donning his mask, he also tends to be a cheapskate/miser (disliking to waste things or do anything that can be done an easier way), likes abusing loopholes, and is very optimistic, insightful and mischievous. His other masks include that of a courteous, naive, timid and intelligent character who is willing to do anything to achieve his own whims, or a polite, zealous character who is constantly smiling (both cheerfully and scarily), or an insensitive, surprisingly loyal, mostly uncooperative character with a love of fighting and an intense hatred of NightClan, etc. In truth, it's difficult to gauge what his true personality is, but he doesn't let that stop him. He rarely reveals anything about his past to anyone, and is known for getting rather desperate when pressed for information. History: He joined NightClan as a kittypet, but after an indefinite time there left because of undefined reasons. Any history before he joined NightClan and his activities after his disaffiliation is unknown, and he'd love to keep it that way. Family: Foster sister: Desscheazo Made + Approved by Sunwish ✔ Name: Sunwish Rank: Warrior Appearance: Sunwish is a golden-brown tom with dark blue eyes. He has thin, dense fur, and a long tail. Personality: Sunwish is fairly quiet- he's a loner at heart, and doesn't like partaking in unfair battles. He can be viewed as a serious tom. History: If a history like this isn't allowed, I'm willing to change it Sunwish was originally a loner going by the name of "Horizon". He joined the Clan out of desperation to try out a new life. Family: None --[[User:Sister Serenity|''Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|★ 'Shooting Stars' ★]] 20:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 20:31, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Akumu ✔ Name:Akumu Rank:Loner/rogue Appearance: Dark grey pelt with red ruby eyes. She is small to normal cat but she is actually turns out to be strong. Personality: Like to murder, espically like to look at her victim die painfully. Her laugh is Izaya-like(0.0). History: She is born in Deathclan but she left because she hates Star. She had a huge crash on Oyasumi but nobody knows about it. Family:none. ---EnderCursty (talk) 01:45, December 29, 2013 (UTC) accepted ''GINGER who<3 you 02:25, December 29, 2013 (UTC) The totally not an example cat, Examplepaw ✔ Name: Examplepaw Rank: Apprentice, former rogue. Appearance: Grey tom with orange eyes. Personality: Calm, respects authority, gets scarred easily. History: Rogue-born. Family: All dead! Made, approved, and future-killed by I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 05:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Tallheart ✔ Name: Tallheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Tallheart is a handsome tom cat with jungle green eyes along with chocolate brown fur. He is also notably tall, as any she-cat would fall for him. Personality: Tallheart is a kind fellow, also being careful, honest, quiet, and shy. History: Clanborn. Family: N/A. --Guardian338 (talk) 16:32, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Approved! --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 21:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Maripaw ✔ Name: Maripaw.(Marigold is to long= =) Rank: apprentice. Appearance: orange pelt with blue eyes. Personality: Maripaw's personality is fairly hard to explain. When she was a kit she had a lot of imaginary friends and always in a hyper mode and... naive. After her parents died she was adopt by Pineheart, he had taught her many about life. Maripaw changed alot after the incident, now she is calm, quiet, sometimes a bit cold. Maripaw is quite precocious to normal cats, and sometimes mischievous. She is an idol/fan of Pineheart. (Kinda Mary Sue but NO! She is not a Mary Sue.) History: Her mother is a rogue and his father is a clancat. They died of a monster. Adopted by Pineheart afterwards. Family: Pineheart (Older Brother) Mentor: Pineheart Ender EnderCursty (talk) 21:57, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Before I approve this, who made it? --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 21:42, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Pineheart ✔ Name:Pineheart. Rank: warrior Appearance: Handsome grey tom with green emarld eyes. Personality: Quiet, calm, also precocious and cold. He is cold to most cats but who he loved. History: Clanborn, parents died in a battle, adopt Maripaw after because her life is almost exactly like his. Family:Maripaw. Apprentice:Maripaw Ender EnderCursty (talk) 21:57, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw✔ Rank: Appy Appearance: Slightly muscular dark gray tom with gray-green eyes. Personality: Cold, usually a jerk, but only really nice to a few cats. Mainly, a jerk. History: Unknown Family: Dreadpaw Apprentice/Mentor: None/None Dreadpaw ✔ Rank: Appy Appearance: Black tom with charming blue-green eyes and a warm-ginger "mask" around his eyes. Personality: Careful, but when he starts to know you, he becomes rather warm-hearted and open to what you want to say. History: Unknown Family: Shadepaw Appy/Mentor: None/None The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 17:12, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Approved!--''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 21:42, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Afterpaw ✔ Name: Afterpaw (Warrior:Aftershock) Rank: Appy Appearance: Light grey and black striped tom with dark orange eyes Personality: Weird,Careful, but when he starts to know you, he becomes rather warm-hearted and open to what you want to say. History: N/A Family: Unknown Appy/Mentor: None -Kitty Approved! --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 21:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Maplepaw ✔ Name: Maplepaw ''' '''Rank: Apprentice, formerly Kittypet Appearance: White with orange spots, some dark, and pretty forest green eyes Personality: Usually quite happy amd bright, but often gets really angry or upset. She quickly goes back to normal though. History: She used to be a kittypet, but ran away and found NightClan Family: N/A Hello my pretty. Come get some candy in my white van! 03:31, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Accepted! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 03:44, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Winterhearts kits Name: Mudkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Mud brown tom with light brown stripes and ears and Dark Brown paws and tipped tail. Personality: He is very Creative, He hates Agruements, He tells very good stories and He is good at fighting History: Born to WinterHeart This cat goes to http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Winxclubfan1 SummerKit Rank: Kit Appearance: Golden she-kit with white spots and iris eyes personality: cute fun loving but sometimes dark and lonely History: born to WinterHeart Family: Winterheart(mother) This cat goes to http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robinclawshe-cat Gorgekit: Rank:... What do you think, kit. Appearance: light brown pelt with dark stripes with Brown eyes. Personality: He is annoying but friendly. He likes playing with moss. Really like to follow a apprentice to hunt, but can't actually go outside. History: Born to Winterheart. Family: Winterheart(Mother) This cat goes to http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:EnderCursty Do it like this Flowerkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Shiny golden she-cat with Brown eyes Personality: She is a great singer, She hates the Dark and Silence History: Born to Winterheart Family: Winterheart (Mother) This cat goes to http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Winxclubfan1 Done by http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robinclawshe-cat All approved! --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 15:54, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Moonspirit ✔ Name: Moonspirit Rank: Warrior Appearance: Moonspirit's appearance is that of a handsome black cat. He has aqua blue eyes, with slim black midnight fur which glitters in moon. His paws are good when it comes to running and agility, knowing to dodge anything in his path and jump through the air gracefully. Personality: Moonspirit is a mysterious cat with a cold-heart. He doesn't talk a lot and is mean-spirited against strangers. Also fairly shy, he can be out-going when he talks to someone close to him. Mainly, he has a cold-heart and doesn't care about anything. History: Moonspirit has amnesia. The only thing he remembers is hitting a rock whilst in a battle, forgetting everything in his head. Family: Unknown. Extras: N/A --Psychic Dream (talk) 20:42, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Approved! -Crane Blazefur ✔ Name: Blazefur ' '''Rank: Apprentice ' '''Appearance: Beautiful amber she-cat with light blue eyes. She can often be found training with Sepia. Personality: Ready to take on prey, but shy around other cats. She rather would run away than fight, but one day she'll be ready to bring on the day. ' '''History: Little is known, other that she was part of the same clan Sepia came from. Since 7 cat years old, she has been spotted training with Sepia. She hassince developed the "Dapple method". Sepia is now beginning to use it. ' '''Family: Sepia (adoptive mother) --Lapis Lazuli (talk) 22:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:26, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Brightpaw Name: Brightpaw ' '''Rank: Apprentice ' '''Appearance: Brightpaw is a small, skinny, lithe black she-cat with amber eyes, long fur, and soft paws. Personality: Brightpaw is very quiet, shy, and reserved. The only cats she isn't shy with is her family. However, if Brightpaw gets to know you well, she can be very talkative with you. ' '''History: Brightpaw is currently an apprentice. She was born in NightClan, like a regular Clan cat, with the name of Brightkit. She had two littermates, Icekit and Hawkkit (Brightkit was very close with Hawkkit, and still is, though training makes them not see each other very often). She received Bramblestripe as a mentor. ' '''Family: Brightpaw has two sisters named Icepaw and Hawkpaw, a mother called Sandheart, and a father called Swiftfoot. The rest of her family (aunts, cousins, etc.) are unknown. ~Berryfoot Approved! ''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 23:23, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Icepaw Name: Icepaw ' '''Rank: Apprentice ' '''Appearance: Icepaw is a hard-muscled, sleek gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and a white underbelly. Personality: Icepaw is friendly, kind, and caring. She enjoys making new friends, and likes to joke around a lot. Icepaw is also extremely intelligent. ' '''History: Icepaw is currently an apprentice. She was born in NightClan, like a regular Clan cat, with the name of Icekit. She received Squirrelbird as a mentor. ' '''Family: Icepaw has two sisters named Brightkit and Hawkkit, a mother called Sandheart, and a father called Swiftfoot. The rest of her family (aunts, cousins, ets.) are unknown. ~Berryfoot Approved! ''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 23:22, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hawkpaw Name: Hawkpaw ' '''Rank: Apprentice ' '''Appearance: Hawkpaw is a fluffy gray-brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Personality: Hawkpaw is outgoing, stubborn, and feisty, the opposite of her sister, Brightpaw (though they are still very close, sorta like Squirrelflight and Leafpool)! Hawkpaw is also kind and caring. ' '''History: Hawkpaw is currently an apprentice. She was born in NightClan, like a regular Clan cat, with the name of Hawkkit. She had two littermates, Icekit and Brightkit (Hawkkit was very close with Brightkit, and still is, though training makes them not see each other very often). She received Leaftuft as a mentor. ' '''Family: Hawkpaw has two sisters named Icekit and Brightkit, a mother called Sandheart, and a father called Swiftfoot. The rest of her family (aunts, cousins, etc.) are unknown. ~Berryfoot Approved! ''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 23:22, January 12, 2014 (UTC) (I'll add Sandheart, Swiftfoot, Bramblestripe, Squirrelbird, and Leaftuft later, and I won't be roleplaying until they are approved.) ~Berryfoot Sandheart Name: Sandheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Sandheart is a slender, sleek, thick-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with a bushy tail, white paws, a nicked ear, and pale green eyes. Personality: Sandheart is a loyal NightClan warrior, and is willing to risk her life to save NightClan's little ones, especially for her three daughters. History: N/A Family: Sandheart's only known family members are her mate, Swiftfoot, and her three daughters, Icepaw, Brightpaw, and Hawkpaw. ~Berryfoot Swiftfoot Name: Swiftfoot Rank: Warrior Appearance: Swiftfoot is a large, lean pale ginger and white tabby tom with sliced ears, powerful shoulders, and big blue eyes. Personality: Swiftfoot is a brave and loyal NightClan warrior, though hehas a good sense of humor sometimes. That is hard to believe when he is in battle, though. History: N/A Family: Swiftfoot's only known family members are his mate, Sandheart, and his three daughters, Icepaw, Brightpaw, and Hawkpaw. ~Berryfoot Bramblestripe Name: Bramblestripe Rank: Warrior/Mentor Appearance: Bramblestripe is a sturdy dark brown tom with a stripe of darker fur running down his spine and pale amber eyes. Personality: Bramblestripe is a very wise and loyal cat. He is also a very good mentor to Brightpaw, making her one of the most skilled and strongest apprentices. History: Bramblestripe was born a rogue, with the name of Bramble. His curiosity made him discover NightClan, which he decided to join. He is now one of the most experienced warriors. Family: N/A ~Berryfoot Squirrelbird Name: Squirrelbird Rank: Warrior/Mentor Appearance: Squirrelbird is a skinny brown and tortoiseshell she-cat with white and ginger tabby splotches and dark green eyes. Personality: Squirrelbird is very nervous, jumpy, and frisky. She often has nightmares, and is afraid of battles. She is still a good mentor to Icepaw, though. History: N/A Family: N/A ~Berryfoot Leaftuft Name: Leaftuft Rank: Warrior/Mentor Appearance: Leaftuft is a black and white she-cat with green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Personality: Leaftuft is calm, patient, undemanding, and brave. She is very trusting, willing, and loyal. ''' '''History: N/A Family: N/A ~Berryfoot Category:Join the Clan